User talk:Dreyesbo
This is my User Talk page. Click action=edit&section=new}} here to leave me a new message. ---- Rollback Do you wish to have the rollback rights now? If so, I can make you one immediately, and then promote you to admin when the RfA is over. Part of the reason is that I want to test whether or not rollback has to be revoked before sysopping, as giverollback doesn't work on existing sysops. If you don't mind, I'll go ahead and grant you rollback. GHe (Talk) 04:00, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead :) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 04:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Done. Try it out in the sandbox if you want. :) GHe (Talk) 04:35, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, It worked all right ;) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 05:27, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Google Analytics: Updated It appears that the tracking for es.inheritance is now fixed (moved from fi.inheritance). You should be able to access the data now, but do note that the old data are based on fi.inheritance. GHe (Talk) 18:12, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanks ;) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 21:02, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Congratulations! It is my great pleasure to inform you that your request for adminship has closed successfully. You are now an administrator! Congratulations! GHe (Talk) 23:49, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Note that you may need to log out and log back in to activate your new tools. GHe (Talk) 23:49, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::W00t! Is it two weeks already? It passed fast. Thanks for the congratulations! ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 23:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::By the way, there is a bug in the system, as rollback can't be revoked after sysopping. :P I'll see if a staff can fix the extra rollback flag. :) GHe (Talk) 23:56, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::::No problem ;) Two rollback flags won't affect anything big, will they? ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 00:02, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Probably not. Anyway, it's fixed now. :) GHe (Talk) 00:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok ;) Thank Splarka for me, I can't get on IRC now. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 00:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Speaking of IRC, I've increased your access for #Inheriwiki from 25 to 49. :) GHe (Talk) 00:11, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm a little late, but I'd like to extend my congratulations too! :D ← Amina (Speak to me) 20:42, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Amina :) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 00:16, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry for placing it on the wrong page, but congrats Dreysbo!Therequiembellishere 02:06, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks again :) And in general, I want to say sorry for not blocking the first vandalism since I was named administrator, I wasn't on at that time. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 02:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Don't forget... ...to delete move vandalism artifacts. ;) GHe (Talk) 01:45, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. ;) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 03:26, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Sitenotice You may want to put the same sitenotice in Spanish on InheriwikiEs. We're finally upgrading!! :) GHe (Talk) 23:51, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I will. :) ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 03:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Alagaesia.jpg Do you know what language this version is in? GHe (Talk) 17:56, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Spanish. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 18:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps you'd want to use it on InheriwikiEs? GHe (Talk) 18:17, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::Not sure about that. Look at the name on the bottom-left. Apparently, it has rights. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 18:31, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Brom and Logout I'm assuming this change is incorrect (as far as I know)? Also, check out Logout (which redirects to User:GHe/Logout). ;) GHe (Talk) 00:05, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, is incorrect. I have already checked the logout, is a good shortcut :) And by the way, are we getting the new login mentioned in the Wikia mail list?. And another thing, sorry for being inactive. I'm setting up the papers for going into High School (well, the system is different here from the US, High School begins at 10º grade :P), so I've been busy studying for the exam, and trying to get a scolarship. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 00:28, 29 April 2007 (UTC) See this See this. GHe (Talk) 04:28, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Link It appears that the Inheriwiki button on eragonmexico points to shadeslayer.com: Could you fix that? Thanks. :) GHe (Talk) 17:50, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Sure, sorry about that, I didn't noticed -‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 17:55, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Project:Title Blacklist I've made a title blacklist for Inheriwiki. Constantly recreated pages with inappropriate/undesired titles can now be blacklisted from re-creation without having to make the actual pages with the titles and protecting them individually. Instructions for use can be found on the editing screen of Project:Title Blacklist. GHe (Talk) 21:14, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Good, it'll be useful :) --‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 22:40, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Project:Requests for affiliation/EEEI RP There is currently a pending request for affiliation. It would be appreciated if you could comment on it. Thanks. GHe (Talk) 04:11, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Hi Long time no see! :O Anyway, I noticed you came on IRC earlier, but I think I was afk. If you have time, feel free to come on again and ping me if I'm on (if don't respond, I'm away) so we can talk about what's new. GHe (Talk) 22:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Talk Page Welcome Why isn't there a (Talk page) Welcome template? I think it would become much easier to update it. LethalReflex ''Fire Breath'' 03:49, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :There are: and . GHe (Talk) 04:17, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Erfgoed wiki logo Hi, I was recommended by GHe to ask you if you could change the logo on the dutch inheriwiki: erfgoed wiki. There is a logo, but there isn't text beneath, so could you make it like the logo on inheriwiki? You can put "Erfgoed Wiki" under the logo in the same way as the english version then. Ok? Thanks alot! Glaedr 19:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Logo Sorry to bother you with it, but could you make a logo for the dutch inheritance wiki with text (Erfgoed Wiki), just like the one in the upper left corner of the English site? Glaedr 20:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) No problem: it was just to remind you, but you don't have to hurry :D Glaedr 20:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC)